Aeropuerto
by PuddlePops
Summary: Cuando Shikamaru había ido al aeropuerto esa mañana jamás se había imaginado que le pasaría algo como esto *ShikaIno*


**Título:** Aeropuerto

**Resumen:** Cuando Shikamaru había ido al aeropuerto esa mañana jamás se había imaginado que le pasaría algo como esto *ShikaIno*

**Pareja:** ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece al genio de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que todos los personajes.

_**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**_

Como cualquier otra mañana en Konoha, las personas iban caminado de un lado para otro, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y unas cuantas nubes esponjosas cubrían el cielo casi despejado, según los informes del clima, sería un magnifico día. Shikamaru Nara estaba sentado en una butaca, mirando fijamente las escasas nubes del cielo que se veían a través de las ventanas, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿A qué hora llega tu amiga, Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto, sentado al costado de Shikamaru, bebía un café bien cargado, y su pelo rubio estaba más desordenado de lo normal, prueba de que había tenido que madrugar para ir al aeropuerto.

Sakura Haruno estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Naruto, su cabello teñido de un rosa cereza, le caía como una larga cortina por la espalda, y tenía los ojos cerrados, cubiertos por varios mechones rosas. Una taza de té con limón reposaba en su mano derecha.

-Dentro de unos minutos, Naruto-respondió ella, con paciencia, sin abrir los ojos. Chouji Akimichi estaba con ellos, sentado al lado de Shikamaru, y comía unas papas fritas. Los cuatro chicos estaban en el aeropuerto de Konoha, esperaban que llegara la amiga de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino y Sakura se conocían desde que tenían cinco años, y habían sido mejores amigas desde entonces, no vivían en la misma ciudad pero mantenían el contacto mediante cartas y correos, Sakura tenía una gaveta de su armario especialmente reservada para las cartas de Ino. Pero Ino vendría a Konoha, iba a visitar a su mejor amiga y de paso conocería Konoha, ya que nunca había ido.

Sakura había obligado a los chicos a acompañarla al aeropuerto, aunque realmente ninguno opuso resistencia, era inútil tratar de negarle algo a Sakura, la chica erala perdona más obstinada que conocían, y eso que conocían a varias.

Shikamaru soltó una bocanada de humo, y Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba el olor a cigarrillo, pero se había acostumbrado debido al vicio del Nara. Shika fumaba desde los quince, justo después de la muerte de Asuma, un querido amigo para la familia Nara, y un segundo padre para Shikamaru. Había intentado convencerlo de que sus pulmones terminarían siendo una mierda, pero el Nara simplemente ignoraba sus advertencias, además ella no era su madre para ir diciéndole lo que debía hacer o no.

Naruto cerró los ojos con cansancio, no había dormido mucho, se había ido a dormir cerca de las tres de la mañana, terminando un trabajo para la universidad y Sakura lo había hecho madrugar. La mujer lo había levantado a las nueve de la madrugada, era una maldita desconsiderada. Luego le había hecho salir del departamento sin poder desayunar más que un mísero plato de ramen y lo había traído al aeropuerto para recibir a su amiga.

-¿Ya va a llegar?-pregunto Naruto, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los cuatro amigos, Shikamaru lo ignoro, al igual que Chouji, pero Sakura soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

-Aun faltan unos minutos, Naruto-dijo ella, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se tomo un trago de su té. Shikamaru termino su cigarrillo, miro la cajeta vacía y decidió que debía comprar una nueva caja en cuanto dejaran el maldito aeropuerto.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Ino Yamanaka soltó un largo suspiro mientras contemplaba por la ventanilla del avión, como la ciudad de Konoha aparecía lentamente. El viaje que debía hacer desde la ciudad de Suna era de casi tres horas, y se moría de sueño. Lo único que deseaba era aterrizar, y dormir unas cuantas horas, nunca le había gustado viajar en avión. Recordó la despedida que le habían hecho sus amigos en el aeropuerto, antes de que tomara su avión.

_**Flashback:**_

_**-Te voy a extrañar a horrores-le había dicho Hinata Hyuga, mientras le daba un abrazo, y pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de su amiga rubia. Kiba Inuzuka, el novio de Hinata, observaba toda la escena a unos cuantos metros de distancia. **_

_**-Yo también te voy a extrañar, HIna-le dijo Ino, y sonrió brillantemente. Hinata yuga era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque definitivamente no era tan cercana como lo era Sakura, pero aun así la quería muchísimo. Neji Hyuga estaba sentado en una de las butacas del aeropuerto, junto a él estaba su novia, Tenten. Neji era el primo de Hinata, y también era un buen amigo de Ino, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo admitía. Por otro lado con Tenten se llevaba muy bien, y no entendía como alguien tan simpática como ella podía estar con tremendo amargado. Aunque debía admitir que Tenten y Neji hacían una linda pareja, y según lo que Hinata le había contado, Neji estaba pensando en hacer que Tenten se uniera a la familia muy pronto. **_

_**-Cuídate mucho, Ino-le dijo Tenten, acercándose a ella para abrazarla, Ino le devolvió el abrazo, y le beso ambas mejillas-Neji y yo te vamos a extrañar muchísimo-el castaño soltó un bufido, y Tenten le dio un codazo en las costillas. **_

_**-Yo también te voy a extrañar, Hyuga-le dijo Ino ácidamente, mientras fruncía sus cejas rubias ligeramente. **_

_**-Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, Ino-le dijo Kiba, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la joven rubia se lo devolvió, Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo quería como a un hermano. **_

_**-Sera mejor que vayas subiendo al avión, si no quieres perder el vuelo, Ino-le dijo Hinata, mientras señalaba la puerta de embarque, Ino asintió lentamente. Se apresuro a darles un último abrazo a sus dos amigas, darle un beso en la mejilla a Kiba y hacerle un gesto de despedida al castaño, para luego coger sus maletas y dirigirse a la puerta. **_

_**-Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas-les grito, mientras sonreía alegremente y atravesaba las puertas. Lo último que vio antes de entrar fueron los rostros sonrientes de sus cuatro amigos. **_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-Atención pasajeros, muy pronto llegaremos a la ciudad de Konoha, por favor abrocharse los cinturones-Ino sonrió al escuchar la voz del piloto anunciando que pronto llegaría a su destino. Estaba sumamente emocionada de ver a Sakura nuevamente. Hacía casi dos años que no la veía, aunque seguían estando en contacto gracias a las numerosas cartas de la pelirrosa, pero aun así, la extrañaba muchísimo.

Por lo que decía el último correo de Sakura, ella iría a recogerla, y llevaría a unos cuantos amigos para recibirla, entre ellos su novio. Aun no podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera conseguido un novio antes que ella. Obviamente ella había estado con muchísimos chicos, pero ninguno había sido su novio oficial, así que estaba emocionada por ver como era el chico de Sakura.

El avión no tardo mucho en aterrizar, y ella fue la primera de todos los pasajeros en ponerse de pie, casi salió saltando del avión. No fue difícil reconocer a Sakura entre el gentío de familiares y amigos que esperaban que todos los pasajeros desembarcaban. Sakura Haruno seguía teniendo el mismo cabello rosa cereza de siempre, aunque se lo había dejado crecer nuevamente, y casi le llegaba hasta la cintura, el cual la hacía resaltar entre todas las demás personas. Sus ojos seguían siendo los ismo ojos verde jade llenos de alegría, y su rostro lleno de delicadas líneas no había cambiado ni un poco.

-Ino-escucho que la llamaba, mientras agitaba su brazo con energía Ino sonrió brillantemente y se apresuro a caminar hacia la pelirrosa. Al lado de Sakura estaba parado un alto muchacho rubio, el cual sostenía la cintura de Sakura con firmeza. Llevaba el cabello rubio muy desordenado, y algo largo, y poseía unos increíbles y brillantes ojos azules. Tenía la piel bronceada, la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos, y una sonrisa sumamente atractiva surcaba su rostro.

-Sakura, te ves guapísima-le dijo Ino, mientras saltaba sobre su amiga, la pelirrosa no tardo en devolverle el abrazo y responder:

-Tú también te ves increíble, amiga-y luego se separaron, para sonreírse mutuamente-Te presento a mi novio, Naruto Uzumaki-señalo al rubio, el cual se acerco para besarle la mejilla, sin abandonar su sonrisa-Y mi amigo Chouji Akimichi-señalo a un alto chico que estaba parado detrás de ellos.

Chouji le sonrió y se acerco, para estrecharle la mano, Ino le sonrió como respuesta.

-Mi otro amigo, Shikamaru, ha ido a compara unos cigarrillos-le dijo Sakura-Así que tendremos que esperarlo unos minutos.

-No hay problema-dijo Ino, estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle el tener que esperar tres minutos. Estaría tres semanas en Konoha, con su mejor amiga, y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-Estúpida Sakura-murmuro Shikamaru, mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto, cuando les había dicho a sus amigos que iría a comprar cigarrillos no había imaginado que Sakura lo mandaría a comprar unas estúpidas flores para su amiga.

-Dame un ramo de tulipanes-Sakura le había dicho que comprara los amarillos, porque eran los favoritos de su amiga-Que sean de los amarillos-le dijo al vendedor de la tienda, el muchacho asintió, y se apresuro a buscar las flores.

-Aquí tiene-le dijo el hombre, mientras le daba las flores, envueltas en papel azul, Shikamaru le paso un billete de veinte-¿Tienes cigarros?-pregunto el Nara, mientras contemplaba su caja vacía, el vendedor asintió-Dame dos cajas.

Shikamaru abandono la tienda unos instantes después, con el ramo de tulipanes, y dos cajas de cigarrillos, los cuales habían sido pagados con el dinero de la Haruno, aunque por supuesto ella no tenía porque enterarse.

Pronto llego a la sala de espera, y no tardo en localizar a la Haruno junto con Naruto. El cabello rosa cereza la hacía resaltar por encima de toda la multitud. Pudo ver que la chica de cabello rosado conversaba animadamente con una chica rubia de brillantes ojos azules.

Saco un cigarro de la caja nueva, y lo prendió con su encendedor, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Luego de eso empezó a caminar en dirección a sus amigos. Cuando se acerco, pudo apreciar que Ino era mucho más guapa en persona de lo que se mostraba en las fotos. Tenía una sonrisa magnética, de esas que te hacen sonreír a pesar de que tu ánimo estaba sepultado a varios metros bajo tierra. Y sus ojos celestes parecían irradiar alegría, aunque en realidad ella era la que irradiaba esa alegría y seguridad en sí misma.

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente cuando la vio, y pensó que sería muy interesante conocer mejor a la amiga de Sakura. Aunque por supuesto ella estaba fuera de su liga, pero aun así seguramente resultaría una compañía muy interesante.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Ino no tardo mucho en averiguar cosas sobre los amigos de Sakura. Naruto era sumamente alegre, era encantador y amigable, poseía un increíble carisma que hacía que todo el mundo lo quisiera. Podía entender el porqué Sakura lo quería tanto como para soportarlo por más de dos años, el chico era realmente muy simpático, además de ser bastante atractivo.

Por otro lado Chouji era un chico muy dulce, amable y muy simpático. Además de ser bastante lindo, aunque definitivamente no era su tipo. Sakura por otro lado había cambiado bastante, ya no era la niña infantil y superficial que había conocido. Ahora había madurado, pero seguía siendo la misma Sakura habladora, graciosa y obstinada que ella había conocido.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo, frentona?-pregunto Ino, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Shikamaru, así le habían dicho que se llamaba.

-Ya debe estar por venir, pero será mejor que llevemos tus maletas a la camioneta-le dijo Sakura, mientras sonreía. Ino asintió, y tomo una de las maletas, Chouji y Naruto se encargaron de coger una cada uno, y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Ino se demoró en arreglar su zapato, se había colocado unos con tacón alto, y eran realmente muy incómodos, pero siempre había pensado que el estilo estaba por encima de la comodidad. Cuando subió la vista no encontró a Sakura, y frunció el ceño levemente, se apresuro a caminar, buscando cualquier señal de una cabellera rosa, pero no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra una persona, provocando que su maleta cayera al suelo, al igual que las flores del chico.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpo Ino, y se arrodilló para recoger las cosas. El chico la imito, y empezó a recoger los tulipanes amarillos que habían caído al suelo. Mientras recogía sus cosas, lo miro de reojo, y sonrió de medio lado al ver su aspecto.

Alto, de contextura delgada, pero con los músculos bien marcados bajo una camisa a cuadros que le quedaba muy grande. Pantalones oscuros, con pequeñas rasgaduras a la altura de la rodilla. Llevaba el cabello castaño sujeto en una cola, y un arete de color purpura adornaba su lóbulo derecho. Tenía la piel pálida, y unos impresionantes ojos oscuros brillaban en medio de su rostro atractivo.

-Lamento lo de las flores-comento Ino, mientras terminaba de juntar los tulipanes, los cuales eran sus flores favoritas-Tu novia se va a sentir decepcionada.

-No eran para mi novia-contesto el chico, mientras sonreía de medio lado, y le entregaba su bolso negro. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, y los dos se pusieron de pie, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Ino Yamanaka-dijo la rubia, mientras extendía su mano, el castaño le sonrió mas ampliamente, y también extendió su mano.

-Shikamaru Nara-dijo él-Es un placer Ino.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó, y agradeció el haber aceptado la invitación de Sakura para venir a Konoha.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A unos metros de distancia Sakura y Naruto observaban toda la escena. La pelirrosa no dejaba de sonreír al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-A pagar, Naruto-le dijo, mientras extendía su mano, el rubio hizo una mueca de enfado, y saco su billetera. Sakura no dejo de sonreír, mientras que Naruto le entregaba los cincuenta dólares. No se había equivocado al haber invitado a Ino a Konoha, y tampoco se había equivocado al haber obligado al Nara a venir, después de todo algo dentro de ella le había dicho que ellos dos se llevarían bien, y como era costumbre, no se había equivocado.


End file.
